Brother my Brother
by AuraBlackWolf
Summary: One-Shot, Song-Fic. Kira’s remorsing over what he did…and realizing too late that he killed the only person he had ever cared about…


Disclaimer: I do not own Deathnote or any of its characters, it is the property of Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata, I also do not own the song 'Brother my Brother' that wonderful song is the property of Blessid Union of Souls

Death Note, one-shot, song-fanfiction

Song-Brother my Brother by Blessid Union of Souls

This is just a little drabble ficlet I had swimming around in my head…its just a sad little thing…aw…its not going to have a sequel or anything like that…its just something that's been on my mind lately and I wanted to write it down…it only took me about 15 minutes to finish.

It's not necessarily yaoi but you can perceive it that way if you want! Like my yaoi-fangirl-self would stop you! HA! XD

Summary: Kira's remorsing over what he did…and realizing too late that he killed the only person he had ever cared about…

---

Yagami Raito didn't know it would turn out like this…

_Brother my Brother_

It was suppose to be prefect. Everything had worked out as he had planned…

_Tell me what are we fighting for_

_We've got to end this war_

They had always battle and clashed. Kira had wanted it to end. And he always got exactly what he wanted in the end…

_We should love one another_

_Oh, can't we just pretend_

_This war never began_

But…even when they fought…even when they were trying to kill each other…they had been friends…Kira was sure that at least _that_ hadn't been a lie…

_We can try_

_Brother my Brother_

Even when he had lost his memory…he still wanted _his_ attention, wanted all of _him_ focused on himself…

_We face each other from _

_Different sides_

They had always been two sides of a single coin…the light and dark of humanity…a God who strived to bring the world into his own version of a perfect world and a man who's whole life was to bring Justice to those _he_ deemed wrong…they were the same yet…they would always be on different sides…they were destined to fight each other…

_The anger burns can't _

_Remember why_

Why did they have to fight?! Why?! Couldn't _he _have seen that Kira only wanted what was best for everyone?! He just wanted everything to be prefect! Why!? Why does he feel angry every time he thinks about _him_?!

_It's kind of crazy to cause_

_So much pain_

They had hurt each other so much…physically they had dealt pain to each other when every they fought because one of them had pissed the other off…but…the pain that hurt the most was when they were pretending…pretending that they were friends…that they cared for one another…

_Our foolish pride makes_

_Use hate this way_

They had been both so stubborn to see it! Their egos and pride wouldn't let them see how it would end…Kira hated _him,_ hated with a burning passion…because _he_ made him feel…

_We watch our_

_World fall apart_

Everything fell apart though…when _he_ died…Kira thought that it would end with _him_ dead…but…

_Tell me what good_

_Is winning_

_When you lose_

_Your heart_

He had won the battle but…it didn't feel like he won at all. No…he realized only after he had laid _him_ down into the cold hard ground that he had lost something…that _he_ had taken something so important to Kira when _he_ left…_he_ had taken Kira's heart with _him_ when he departed…

_Brother my brother_

_Tell me what are fighting for_

_Isn't life worth so much more_

Why? Why couldn't Kira have foreseen this outcome? How could this have happened? He was Kira! God of the New World…and all it had taken to get to this point was the death of one man…one man that Kira wished with all of his empty heart to be alive once more…

_We should love one another_

_Oh, can't we just pretend_

_This war never began_

Kira wished that he had never started this…he wished things could have been different…but now the war was over…a war Kira desperately wished had never began in the first place…

_Tell me why_

_Brother my brother_

Why? Why'd _you_ have to die!? _You_ where strong! Always _you_ prevailed over anything I would throw at _you_ before…but not this time…this time was the last and final battle between us…and _you_ lost…I lost…Why?

_**Why'd you die…L Lawliet...why'd you let me kill you?**_

_---_

Ok I know there are more lyrics to the song but I decided I wanted it to end there…this kind of made me sad…sniff…

Anyway please leave a review…I would like that…

Oh and for all my readers who want a sequel to 'A Cemetery Romance'…Smile! I'm going to do it!! I haven't gotten all the details done but there will be a sequel in the future, but my story 'Darkness within your Light' still takes up the first slot for my attention…so it most likely won't be out for a while…still…something to look forward to I guess…XD heh.

REVIEW FOR ME PLEASE!


End file.
